Nalu- No one will take away Lucy's fate!
by kurokoakashi
Summary: (SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 324 OF FAIRY TAIL.) One shot/ "Protect the future" "I promise I will." What happens after the fight


{SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 324 THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC}

_Protect the future..._

**_"I promise I will." _**

The castle walls were crumbling around them. The pink haired Salamander panted heavily over the unconscious future Rogue, his fists still clenched and his eyes filled with tears.

"Lucy's gone..." Natsu whispered, falling to his knees with a _thud. _"She's...dead..."

The group drew closer. Happy, the small blue exceed, rested a small paw on Natsu's knee.

"N-Natsu. Only future Lucy has gone. L-Lucy is still here." Happy's voice trembled as he spoke. It didn't matter whether or not it was future Lucy. Lucy is still Lucy no matter what.

"She's...dead." The Salamander whispered roughly again, tears puddling beneath his knees.

"Natsu-san..." Wendy said quietly, still shocked from the scene she had just witnessed.

Behind them knelt present Lucy looking down, not saying anything. Her eyes were clouded from the tears she had cried over her future self. Her right arm...What happened? Would that happen to her too?

Suddenly Natsu threw his head back and roared. His sobs echoed down the destroyed halls of the castle.

"**LUCY'S DEAD. LUCY, COME BACK. ****_PLEASE_**** COME BACK... LUCY**!" Natsu cried, tears streaming down his face.

"NATSU! LUCY IS RIGHT HERE!" Happy sobbed at him, pointing to her with his small paw.

"Lucy...Lucy..." Natsu's cries shook through the halls again.

Lucy stood. Her eyes were red and sore and her whole body was shaking. She wasn't dead. She wasn't going to die.  
_I don't want to die. I won't die. I want to be with everyone. I love everyone._

She began walking towards her pink haired best friend. Why did he think she was dead? She was right here. She's not going to let future Lucy's sacrifice go to waste. She won't die. _I won't die._

"Lucy-san..." Wendy said quietly, holding her self with her arms.

"Natsu... I'm here... I'm not dead. Believe me, Natsu." Lucy said softly, trying to calm him.

"Lucy...I can hear you... Don't leave me..." Natsu sobbed again, driving his fists in to the concrete floor.

"Natsu. I'm right here... I'm not dead."

"Lucy..."

Lucy suddenly had hold of Natsu's shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

"**NATSU. I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M NOT DEAD. ONLY FUTURE LUCY DIED. I'M ****_HERE_**** NATSU**.._.I'm right here_." Lucy cried as she spoke. She had stopped shaking him and was now looking down at her knees.

"I won't die! I don't want to die! I want to stay with everyone! I won't let future Lucy's sacrifice go to waste! I'm here, Natsu. I want to spend the rest of my life with Fairy Tail. I won't leave anyone. I'm alive and around people I love! Fairy Tail is my home. I definitely won't die! **NATSU, I'M RIGHT HERE. LUCY OF FAIRY TAIL IS RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!" **

Everyone fell silent. The castle halls seemed so much smaller and colder now. The wall beside them crumbled.

Lucy suddenly found herself very warm and restricted. Large, warm hands were holding her close as if they never wanted to let her go. A warm face nuzzled in to her shoulder.

"Lucy..." Natsu said softly, tightening his hold of her. "Lucy...you're here."

"Yes, Natsu. I am." Lucy smiled and hugged him back, reassuring him that he wasn't dreaming. Lucy tightened her grip.

"Lucy... I'm sorry... Happy said...Lucy is Lucy no matter where she's from..." Natsu held back another sob.

Lucy sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.  
"I won't let future me's sacrifice go to waste. I'll live on with everyone. We _**will**_ protect the future. Mark my words."

Natsu nodded and smiled painfully, his eyes still brimming with tears. "Protect the future." He repeated before bringing Lucy back in to another warm hug.

_Don't cry  
There are so many people who love you  
There are so many people who care for you  
Live on  
Live on in to the future  
Be happy  
Be kind  
Love  
Live  
Laugh_

Protect the future

_I know you can do it_

_Goodbye, Natsu, Lucy, and everyone  
I love Fairy Tail  
So please_

_Protect the future_


End file.
